The Royal Blood
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Well for a teen name yugi Mutou his life was perfect, until he discovers a dark and terrible secret that his parents were hiding from him but what does this secret have to do with him? And what about a deal that would change his life? No flames!
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: well this is my first vampire yami x yugi love story^_^ Lol and some: other paring but that is own other chapter^_^**  
><strong> 

Yami: well it very different from your other stories but I am glad you decided to finally update

Yugi: Huh so who is the vampire me or yami? And what will happen in these one?

Crystal: well you will have to read to find out^_^

Yami: Yeah I really dint see that coming *sarcastic*

Crystal: I don't own yugioh :'(

Crystal: A special Thanks to ryoubakura98 for being my beta and my sister^_^

Yugi: Please enjoy the story and feel free to review and tell us what you guys think 

**The Royal Blood  
>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Birth of light and the lost hope**

It was a cold, silent night in Domino City. Everyone was asleep; well, almost everyone. If you listened carefully, you could hear the screams of agony of a young women giving birth.

"Push Rose, Push! Just a little bit more! Push!" Said the doctor that was helping Rose give birth to her baby son. Rose was pushing as hard as she could, holding to her husband's hand for support.

A silent cry of a child could be heard through the entire room and the small gasps of the people who were there to experience the cry of an innocent child.

The doctor looks at the baby that was in his hands and smiles. The doctor gave the baby to the women in the bed.

"Mark, look at our baby boy. Isn't he beautiful?" Asked a very tired Rose to her husband. Mark looks at his little son and smiles sweetly. He looks at his wife.

"What do you think we should name him?" Asked Mark in a loving tone to his wife.

Rose smile at her husband and look at her son, seeing her son open his eyes for the first time, to reveal those beautiful amethysts jewels that was known as his eyes. Rose smile; seeing her sons beautiful eyes, right then she knew her sons name.

"His name will be Yugi." Whispered Rose to her husband.

"Yugi Mutou, huh? I like that name." Mark said, while smiling at his wife.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal a man with a huge grin on his face. That man scans the room until he saw the little bundle in his daughter's arms and smiles. The man walks over to his daughter to see his grandson for the very first time.

"So this is my grandson?" Asked Solomon, with a huge smile.

"Yes. This is Yugi, your grandson Solomon." Said Mark to his father-in-law.

"He is very handsome. Just like all the Mutou men in the family!" Said Solomon while looking at his grandson. Rose giggles at her father's statement while looking at Mark tiredly. Mark seemed to notice that his wife was tired, so he decided to leave with Solomon to let his wife have some rest while the nurse took Yugi.

The days pass, and soon Rose could leave the hospital to be with her son in their house, that happened to be next door to her father game shop. When they came there, they all were so happy with the arrival of their baby boy. But that happiness didn't last long, because Yugi became sick and not even the doctor could cure him.

"Oh Mark, do you think our baby boy will survive?" Asked Rose to her husband, while crying softly on his shoulder.

"I am sure he will be fine." Mark replied, trying hard to hold back tears and comfort his wife. But, Mark really didn't even believe his own words. Mark looked over to Solomon, and knew he didn't believe his words either. But still Solomon gave him a hopeful look. Soon the doctor that helped Rose give birth to Yugi came to them with a sorrowful look on his face. Rose saw the look on the doctor's face and began to cry harder.

"How is my son Dr. Gomez?" Mark asked the doctor wanting and hoping for the truth.

"I am very sorry, but I am afraid that Yugi has a terrible infection and his system cannot fight it because he is just too weak. I am terribly sorry, but Yugi doesn't have much time to live." Said the doctor with a regretful look.

Rose just broke down and cried on her husband's shoulder. Mark didn't want to believe that his son was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. So he gently pushed his wife away and ran out of the hospital with tears in his eyes.

Mark ran out of the hospital and went to the hospital parking lot to cry andscream the pain that his heart felt. Mark didn't know that there were dark figures looking at him with hunger in their eyes. The dark figures hurried to Mark's side, and within just seconds he was there looking at Mark but Mark didn't notice, and just continued crying.

"Well, look at what we have here boys. Maybe a nice meal?" Said the tallest of all the dark figured.

Mark look up to see all the dark figures, with fangs and black wings. Mark tried to run, but his legs wouldn't let him move; and his voice was failing him as well.

All the dark figures stepped closer to Mark, and knowing he was terrified, they all had evil smirks on their faces.

The only thing Mark could say was: "Vampires."

**Crystal: The end of chapter 1 of my new story^_^ Hope you guys like it and review!^_^**

**Yugi: What going to happened to next? * Curios***

**Yami: hey wait why wasn't I in this chapter? *mad***

**Crystal: Don't worry my dear pharaoh you will be in the next chapter promise^_^**

**Yami: *smile* well ok I hold you to that promise and if you break it I will send you to the shadow realm *smirk***

**Crystal: *scared* D-Don't worry my pharaoh you can t-trust me**

**Yugi: don't worry yami she always keep her promises and besides at least she put us together here*kisses yami*^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: Hi everyone this is the next chapter of The Royal Blood and I wanted to thank all of you guys that review^_^ A special thanks to: InsaneEvilLittleEmmy,Fangirl4ver ,Egypt Black Rose ,kate, DreamixAngel and Ryoubakura98 I Love you guys^_^ And a very special Thanks to my beta Keggy Chaos^_^! Thank you so much for being my beta^_^

Yami: Well, finally, Did you bring me in this chapter or will I have just to send you to the shadow realm? *Smirk*

Crystal: *shakes* Don't worry my vampire you are in this chapter just like I promised ^_^

Yugi: Yep she is telling the truth Yami, I already read her story and you are in it^_^

Yami: Very well good job Crystal and thank you my koi for being so smart *kiss Yugi on the lips*

Crystal: *pouts* Hey what about me? I wrote the story.

Yugi: *gives her a smile* You did a good job crystal, right Yami? *gives him a look*

Yami: Yeah whatever *ignores her*

Crystal: He was a stupid pharaoh and now he is a stupid vampire, what a great difference *sarcastic*

Yugi: *looks at them both and shakes his head* While Yami and Crystal fight, please enjoy the story and feel free to review and tell us what you guys think.

Yami: Disclaimer: Crystal moon princess doesn't own Yugioh!

P.S. The letter in bold means the vampires are talking through the mind link.

**The Royal Blood  
>Chapter 2<strong>

**Dark Creature and Their Deal**

Mark stood there shaking like a leaf while he looks at the vampires in front of him. All of the vampires looked at their prey and smirked at him maliciously. The one that seemed to be their leader stepped forward to Mark, his long fangs showing. When he was close enough to Mark, the vampire saw that he was paralyzed with fear and the vampire laughed at his obvious fear.

"I see that you are wise to be scared human," said the leader of the group.

Mark tried to move, but found he was rooted to the spot, staring at the vampire. His thoughts travelled to his son and try as he might, he could not stop his tears from falling He looked over at the dark creature before him, his heart broken and pain showing deep in his eyes.  
>"You beasts can do whatever you want with me. I don't care. The most important person in my life is dying and my own death will just be an opportunity to be with him," Mark said with a monotone voice.<br>"Well Boohoo, cry me a river," the leader mocked. "Don't worry; you will soon join him in the afterlife." He placed his claws upon Mark's wrist, moving closer to bite him, but he was soon stopped by a young looking teenager with crimson coloured eyes.  
>"Stop Father," said the young teen. The leader paused and gave his son a puzzled look.<br>"What is it Yami?" asked the leader. His son remained silent and moved towards Mark, taking in a breath and smelling the human man.  
>"Father, don't you smell it?" Yami asked his Father. His Father copied his actions, smell Mark. His eyes widened and he starred at his son.<br>"He smells just like..." the leader was cut off but his son.  
>"Yeah, I know," said Yami while gazing at Mark.<p>

/ My son, what do you want to do now?\  
> I want you to follow my lead and please father don't kill him.\

Mark stood still watching the vampires as they communicated in silence, their eyes darting backwards and forwards between one another. All too soon their eyes turned to Mark and the young teenage vampire walked up to him.

"Why do you smell like that? That is not your scent, it is the scent of a male, but it is most definitely not your scent. So who is it?" the teenager asked Mark.  
>Mark started to think what the vampire could be referring to when a bitter smile came across his face, "it is the scent of my son. But that does not matter much now as he is dying and there is nothing that can be done to help him," Mark said, his voice full of sorrow.<p>

Yami turned to look at his Father, giving the older vampire a hopeful smile. His Father quickly understood the meaning behind the smile and nodded in agreement.  
>"Well human, what would you say if I told you that I wanted to make a deal with you that will save the life of your son?" Yami asked in a sincere tone. Mark's face lit up like it would have done if someone had told him that he won the lottery, but the smile quickly faded. He came to the conclusion that a deal would mean that the vampires wanted something in return. But right now, the only thing that mattered to him was his son's life, so he said what his heart told him to say.<p>

"I would say that I would be willing to do anything, if you could save my son," said Mark in a hopeful tone, his voice showing his sincerity.  
>Yami smiled widely, showing his fangs at the same time, first I want you to take me to your son," Yami said looking at his Father.<p>

Mark nodded in response, dismissing the risk as something he did not care about. All he cared about was the fact that this boy vampire could save his son, and Mark did not care about the consequences.  
>The pair turned and began to leave when they heard shout from behind them causing them to stop in their tracks.<p>

"Aknamkanon are you sure we can trust this human with your son? What if he tries anything?" one of the vampires asked.  
>"Do not worry Aknadin. My son can handle himself and we will be close by" said Aknamkanon to his brother Aknadin.<p>

The pair commenced walking down many different streets until they finally reached the hospital. Once inside of the building Mark was caught off guard with a punch in the face. Yami raised a confused eyebrow at the startled Mark. Mark pulled himself up off the floor and met eyes with his assailant, Solomon.  
>Solomon looked at Mark with both fury and sadness in his eyes, "how dare you leave my daughter and your wide alone at a time like this?" he demanded. "I understand that what you must be going through, but pushing away the one who loves and needs you is not what we need at this time!"<br>Mark nodded at Solomon, not making a sound and turned to Yami, beckoningly him to continue on down the hospital hallways.  
>Solomon's fury at being ignored burned ten times more strongly than before and he bustled off down the hallway to catch up to Mark and finish giving the younger man a piece of his mind.<p>

Mark looked down and smiled sadly at his sleeping wife, dried tears staining her cheeks, as the group walked silently passed.  
>He continued on to the Nurse's station and asked if he could go into his son's room. Initially she said no, but when she laid eyes on Yami, she let out a small gasp then nodded and smiled. Mark looked over at Yami and saw that the vampire was smiling, but not enough to show his sharp fangs. The nurse then quickly guided the group into the room where Mark's son was.<p>

Yami knew they were in the right room from the moment he stepped through the door. He walked quickly over the side of the incubator and began to sniff. As he watched the child in the incubator he smiled warmly and lovingly at him.  
>Mark was instantly scared by the smiling creature and began to have slight regrets about his decision. Solomon watched everything that was going on in silence, with an unreadable expression on his face.<br>"What do you want in return for saving my son?" Mark asked, not really caring if he offended the creature by being too forward.

Yami simply chuckled in response before continuing, "Alright, here is the deal. I save your son and he can live a healthy and normal life, but in return, when he turns 16, I will take him with me to live as my mate," Yami said in a serious tone.  
>Mark flinched at the terms of the deal, his face turning hard.<br>Yami saw the change in the man and felt his anger rising, "or would you prefer to let him die this young and spend the rest of your life regretting it," he added angrily.

Mark's face softened as a battle commenced raging inside of him, whether to accept to deny the vampire's strange request.

Solomon's eyes widened as he realised exactly what Yami was. He quickly entered the room and shut the door behind him. Mark heard the door close and was shaken out of his thoughts; he was surprised to see that it was Solomon who had interrupted his thinking. The older man stood there, the look on his face was unreadable. He went over to Yami and what he did next surprised everyone.

Solomon bowed in respect to the vampire and said, "Please save my grandsons' life." 

Mark was shaken by his Father in law's words but he quickly nodded his head in agreement.  
>Mark was now completely sure of his decision and he walked over closer to Yami, determination on his face. "Fine, you have a deal," said Mark as he presented his hand to the creature for a handshake to seal the deal.<p>

Yami quickly shook hands with the human and thus the deal was finally sealed. Yami carefully picked the baby up, but the baby did not cry. The infant's eyes were closed and he was hardly breathing. Yami quickly took out a small tube with crystal coloured liquid inside from his pocket. He opened the baby's mouth and tipped the substance in, soon the baby began to open his eyes and his gaze immediately landed on Yami. The baby saw Yami and began to make soft cooing noises.

Mark was so happy to see that his baby son was alive, he went to take him from Yami, but was beaten to it b his Father in law. Solomon took the infant from Yami and smiled at the vampire, whispering a quiet thank you.

Yami threw open the window and was about to leave before he remembered that he did not yet know the child's name.  
>"What is his name?" Yami asked Mark. <p>

Mark smiled down at his son before turning his eyes to meet Yami's, "his name is Yugi, Yugi Moto," Mark replied to Yami.  
>Yami nodded and said, "Do not forget our deal; you have 16 years with him before he comes with me. We will also be having a small reunion each year." When he finished speaking, Yami jumped out of the window and flew to reunite with the other vampires.<p>

Mark watched Yami leave and he began to wonder if he had made the right choice. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"You made the right choice, Yugi is alive thanks to you, so be happy and enjoy the time you have with your son," Solomon said. Mark smiled and nodded in response to his Father in law's words. "Now let's go tell my daughter the good news."  
>The pair exited the room, smiles adorning their faces.<p>

That same night, Yugi was able to go home; the doctor claimed that such a recovery was a miracle. Only Mark and Solomon knew what the crimson eyes vampire did to save Yugi and the deal that would one day change Yugi's life. Nobody knew that the same night the infant was about to die, was the start of Yugi's future …. Well, that is nobody but you my dear reader.

Crystal: I hope you enjoy the story and review^_^

Yami: *sigh* 16 years huh?

Crystal: Yep! But don't worry it will be done soon, lol in the next chapter Yugi is all grown up^_^ So the next chapter will be good and will have all the parings of the story*giggles*

Yugi: Well please review so she will update soon, please? *puppy dog eyes*

Crystal: Please read EgyptBlackRose, Fangirl4ver and ryoubakura98 stories there are amazing^_^ You guys have my word^_^! So please take your time to read them.

P.S until next time my dear readers but remember this: You should think things more carefully because maybe just maybe the right decision isn't always the best one!^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal: Yay^_^ I am glad so many people like this story and review^_^! A special thanks to: EgyptBlackRose, Kate, Dinogirl,BakuraLOLZ99, Fangirl4ver, MysterySky8, AyaseFanGirl, bookwormqueen7, C.A. Crest and Marilynjayfreak, atemxyugi Kfxjinx and princess attema^_^ You guys rock! And a very very very special thanks to my beta Keggy Chaos^_^! P.S. I am very sorry I took so long in updating but this chapter is very long!

Crystal: To answer Princess Attema's question : I am really glad you like this story!^_^Yes the liquid was a rare poison that only a few vampires can have, the poison can make heal anyone from a wound or disease and it can also make a male have kids *wink* but like I said this poison is really rare and Yami is not only the son of the leader of this clan of vampires but Yami has another secret *wink* I hope you give reading the story so you can find out^_^! P.S. A very special thanks for the review^_^! P.S. Yami will need to have kids lol but it's not going to happen till later in the chapter^_^!

Yugi: *bows in respect* Yeah thank you so much to the people who have reviewed this story! And a very special thank to the amazing beta of this story! We also wanted to thank the person who added this story to their favourites and put it on alert and we also wanted to thank the persons who put crystal in their favourite authors list!

Yami: Finally 16 years has passed and Yugi will come with me *smirk* but he would he discovers my motives for making him as my mate? Would he discover my past? Read to find out *wink*

Yugi: *wink* See you at the bottom!

Crystal: Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!

Yami: Please enjoy and review the story! 

The Royal Blood  
>Chapter 3<br>Time Passes.

It's been 16 years since that moment that Yugi's Dad make the deal with Yami. Every year since then when Mark had to meet with the vampires he tried to convince them to take money or something else, but all they wanted was Yugi. His request cost him a broken leg, which he explained as a simple accident of falling down the stairs. He never told Rose what he did to save Yugi's life. It was a closely secret kept between Solomon and himself.

Today was the day of Yugi's birthday and to him it was just a regular day. He was going off to school to meet his friends: Ryou, Joey and Malik. Yugi's life was perfect; he had good loyal friends and a loving family. He would not change it for anything in the world.

That morning he woke up with a smile on his face. It was unexplainable, but in his heart he knew that something special was going to happen today, although he had no idea what it could possibly be. Yugi got himself ready for school and made his way downstairs for breakfast. His Mother had just finished putting Yugi's favorite birthday breakfast food on the table. Mark on the other hand was pacing back and forth, when Rose asked him what was wrong he was silent in reply.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," Yugi said, a loving smile adorning his face.

"Happy birthday my baby!" Rose exclaimed.

"Happy birthday son," Mark added with a sad smile.

Breakfast passed quickly and before he knew it Yugi was almost out the door before his Father stopped him. "My son, when you get home from school today I have something very important to tell you and you Mother," he said, his voice full of worry. Yugi and his Mother were both confused, but merely nodded in response.

Yugi ran to school with a huge smile still plastered to his face. All throughout the day he felt as though someone was watching him, it was a familiar feeling which he had learned to shrug off and ignore. When it came time for school to finish Yugi walked home with Ryou, Malik and Joey for his annual birthday party which would be thrown for him.  
>When he finally reached home, instead of the warm greeting he was expecting he saw his Grandpa and a lot of strange people staring in their direction. What shocked Yugi the most was the boy who looked a lot like himself, only taller, stronger look and with crimson colored eyes.<p>

"Alright, here is the birthday boy, now please hurry up because I want to leave," said one of the strangers. This particular stranger had brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"I agree with Seto. Let's just get this over with, it's almost time for dinner and I am hungry damn it!" said another one of the strangers. This stranger had white hair and brown eyes like Ryou.

"Seto, be more patient! And you Bakura, hold you damn appetite! I want to get out of here as much as you do but you do not see me complaining!" said a third stranger with hair a sandy colour like Malik's.

"You are already complaining you Ass! I swear Marik you are such an idiot," the one called Bakura yelled at Marik.

"All of you boys shut up or none of you are getting anything for dinner tonight!" yelled a different stranger. 

"Fine Aknadin," Marik and Bakura said at the same time. Seto looked at his Father with an apologetic smile. The group of stranger then stood there in silence, gazing at one another. Now Yugi had learnt all of their names except for the tallest of them and the boy who looked so much like him. Yugi's gaze slowly drifted to his doppelganger and their eyes locked for a second. Somehow Yugi had this strange feeling that he had seen those same eyes somewhere before, but he had no idea where that feeling came from. His thoughts were cut by the tallest of the strangers.

"So should you tell your boy or should I tell him for you?" said the stranger.

"No, I will tell him Aknamkanon," said mark with a sad tone.

"Yugi and friends, please come inside and sit down," Solomon said, his voice also filled with sadness. Slowly the group entered the house and took a seat on the sofa, Yugi looked as confused as ever but Joey for some reason decided to glare at the stranger called Seto.

When everyone was settled in Mark began his tale. He explained everything that had happened the night that Yugi nearly lost his life. He also explained that the stranger who looked so much like Yugi was a vampire and that he had been the one to save his sons life. Mark mentioned the deal that had been struck in order to save Yugi lastly.

Everyone thought that Mark's story was a joke until the strangers showed them their sharp fangs and their wings. The occupants of the room were all in shock, but soon Rose stood up from her chair and headed towards Mark with tears streaming down her face.

"Please tell me that you did not do that Mark!" Rose said through her falling tears. Mark could only lower his head in a shameful manner. This made Rose fall to her feet crying uncontrollably, much like she had the day that Yugi had almost died.

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father made I deal with a vampire? And now he had to go with him, like he was some kind of property or a trophy? Yugi didn't know if he should cry or yell so he did both. 

"Dad how could you do that!" Yugi yelled with tears running down his face.

"Yugi, you have to understand that your Father did what was necessary for you to live!" Solomon said trying to defend Mark actions.

"For what Grandpa? So now I have to go with some vampire and be a slave for the rest of my days! So far as I see it he should have just let me die!" Yugi yelled.

A loud slap could be heard echoing throughout the entire room. Yugi was now holding his hand to his stinging cheek where his Father had just slapped him. After slapping Yugi Makr was overcome with remorse and threw his arms around his son, holding him tightly.  
>"I am so very sorry my son. I know that I must be a selfish person for wanting you to live, but I am a selfish Father who would do anything to see his son alive," Mark said, his voice shaking though his tears. Yugi couldn't help but cry harder and cling tightly to his Father.<p>

Yami could only watch the family as they clung together, feeling remorse at what he was doing, but he knew that it needed to be done. Yugi needed to go with him and become his mate, it was their final chance at happiness and he was not going to waste it.  
>"We need to go now Father," Yami said in a low cvoice. His Father just nodded and started walking towards the door with Marik, Seto, Bakura and Aknadin following closely behind him.<p>

Yami moved towards the family be was about to tear apart, "it is time to go little one," he said. He grabbed onto Yugi's arm and dragged him away from his family and towards the door.

"No! Wait! If Yugi foes then so do I!" Joey said standing up from his seat, a look of determination etched onto his face.

"Us too!" Ryou and Malik both said at the same time standing next to Joey. Yugi was shocked at their words but he was also happy that he had some loyal friends. The vampires began to stare at one another and talked through their mind link. 

/ Well what do you think about this brother?/ Aknadin asked

/I don't know, maybe it is not a good idea to bring so many humans with us/ Aknamkanon replied.

/ Hey if Yami can have his mate what about us? Doesn't it sound unfair that Yami has a mate and not us? / said bakura.

/ Bakura, you know our motives for doing this! And you also know that my son will kill us if we ruin his chances with Yugi/ Aknamkanon said.

/ Look Uncle, I know my cousin and I know he would defiantly kill us but we promise to behave and not let this interfere with his plans. That way Yami wins and I can have that blond puppy/ said Seto.

/ Yeah and that way we can have our look alike with us they seem loyal and very innocent so we all win/ said marik

/ Well, what do you think about this Yami?/ said Aknamkanon.

/ Well, it seems fair, but I swear to Ra if any of you ruined my chances with Yugi I will kill you/ said Yami throwing a powerful feeling of power and range over the mind link to prove his point.

/ Well it is settled then you guys can have your mates/ Aknamkanonn said.

It had been silent for a good five minutes and with the vampires silently communicating with one another.  
>"Fine, you can come with him, but you each have to serve your own vampire Masters and will be loyal to them and to this clan<p>

It has been silent like for 5 minutes and everyone was just looking at each other especially the vampires that were just looking more like in a trance with each other but soon all the vampires smirk. "Fine you can come with him but you have to serve your own vampire masters and are loyal to them and to this clan but I warned you will never see your family again and your life will never be the same," Aknamkanon said with a strong and serious voice.  
>Yugi's friends looked at each other and nodded apprehensively.<p>

"Very well, you humans may come with us," Aknamkanon said while he started walking towards the exit.

Rose and Mark moved to the door to stop him before he could leave. "Please do not take my son away, please!" Rose cried. She threw herself at Aknamkanon with a pleading face and a broken heart.

Aknamkanon just looked away and gently pushed her aside in response. But before he even began to move he was stopped by Mark.

"There must be something you want. Anything at all, just say it and it will be yours. Please do not take my son away," Mark pleaded.

Aknamkanon was getting thoroughly annoyed with their pleading, he had given them their answer and it was not going to change. He was finally going to move again but he saw Mark with his arms stretched out in front of the door like he was not going to let him pass. Yugi was horrified because somehow he could sense the anger of Aknamkanon and he was sure he would kill his parents if they kept this up and the last thing he wanted was for his family to die.

Yugi cast his eyes over to Yami with a pleading look, all but begging him to interfere. Yami was trying really hard to resist Yugi's silent plea, but he finally gave in, "Father calm down, I will not have you killing Yugis parents! Mark I promise you that your son is in safe hands and he will be fine," Yami said in a serious and sincere tone.

Aknamkanon tried to calm down and he finally decided to use his supernatural speed to get out and not harm anyone. The other vampires did the same thing, but each of them grabbed the hands of the humans they had selected dragging them outside.  
>The stars were shining brightly and the night was cold, the perfect conditions for being with a vampire.<p>

Soon all of the vampire unfurled their wings and looked up at the sky with a smile. Seto had Joey by the waist and Marik and Bakura did the same with the two humans they had claimed. Aknanin was the first to fly off to the sky, waiting up there for his leader and the other vampires. Soon Seto, Bakura and Marik joined them up in the sky with the humans.

Yami was still watching Yugi and saw that he still had the same sad look that could break his heart well… if he had a heart because being a vampire you really don't have one but that isn't the point in this case.

Yami knew that he was going to hate himself for this later, bit he wanted this to be less painful for Yugi. He grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him towards his parents, "little one, say goodbye to your family and remember that you will never see them again," he said with a sad smile

Yugi looked up at Yami with tears running down his face, he nodded and walked over to his parents and his Grandpa hugging them all tightly. Soon Yugi's Grandpa pulled away, locking eyes with Aknamkanon, they both shared a small smile for a while. Aknamkanon then flew up into the sky with the other vampires. The moon shone brightly at them and the wind singing a sad lullaby.

After they pulled away from their tight embrace Yugi backed away, moving to stand with Yami. Yami picked Yugi up bridal style in his arms and joined his family in the sky. The other vampires began to fly away, all except Yami who floated in place allowing Yugi enough time to wave goodbye to his family for the last time. His tears fell gently in the wind.

" YUGI I WILL GET YOU BACK I PROMISE MY SON!" Mark screamed up at the sky. He hoped that Yugi could hear him, but it was in vain for he was already too far away to hear anything.

Crystal: End of chapter 3^_^ sorry that this chapter sucks but I have been sick and I really had a writer block :/ but I hope you enjoy and review the story^_^! P.S. if anyone has a question please review and I will be happy to answer^_^!

Yugi: *sniff* that was so sad *sniff*

Yami: *hugs yugi and wipes away his tears* Don't worry about it, next chapter will be a happy one right crystal? *glared at crystal*

Crystal: *smirk* well, let's just say that the next chapter our readers will find out Yami's motives and Yugi will be very shocked.

Yugi and Yami: *smile* well see you next time dear reader!

Crystal: WAIT! I wanted to tell you all thanks for reading my story and that this will be a short story like 15 or 10 chapters only *wink*

Yami: *glared* You finally decided to make I story I like and its end up being a short story?

Crystal: *smirk* Yeah sorry my dear vampire

Yami and yugi: *sigh* Until next time our dear readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal: Hi my dear readers^_^! Finally I am able to updated the next chapter of this story so please enjoy and review^_^!

Yami: *looking at crystal like she is crazy* ok… Crystal wanted to thank all the persons that review this story so thanks to: Kate,Atemxyugi Kfxjinx, InsaneEvillittleEmmy, Doragon-chan, DreamixAngel, Princess atemma, Drawn2Danger,Fangirl4ver, HeartXCrossbones and Marilynjayfreak! You guys rock!

Yami: But a very special thanks to crystal's Beta and yami: BadBlackCat!

Crystal: to Answer Princess atemma question nope yami was not the pharaoh of Egypt lol ^_^" sorry but every story I read has that his secret was that yami was a pharaoh or the prince of Egypt lol but in this story he isn't lol^_^ but don't worry in the other chapter you will know the truth^_^ Yes the other is going to give the potion to their mates as well^_^ yes I will have a lemon but in the end of the story so everyone can keep reading this story and if they don't want to read the lemon then they won't have to because is going to be in the end of the story is self lol^_^ I hope you keep reading and reviewing the story and remember I will be happy to answer anny question you have^_^! Ps. You were pretty close from the true but not so close lol^_-

Crystal: Now My i-moto question^ _^ LOl yeah the deal was they will meet every year but yami was talking about mark and the clan not yugi lol just mark to know how yugi was and ect^_^

Crystal: Dawn2Danger thank you very much for your review and I know I had lot of grammar mistakes and sentences not right, sorry for that^_^''' But thanks for reading and reviewing the story and for telling me this *bows in respect and smile*

Crystal: Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!

Yugi: *sight* sometimes Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

The Royal Blood  
>Chapter 4<br>New life and new enemies

While flying away Yugi and his friends fell asleep in the arms of their current masters. Soon, they were woken up by a loud thump. When the open their eyes, they couldn't see a thing due to the fact it was dark, but soon afterwards the place was brightened with torches that brought light into what they thought was an underground city.

Yugi and his friends were amazed by all the people and all the buildings that were there it was like their own vampire community soon their amazement was over when they saw their masters looking at them with a blank expression.

Their master started walking along with along with the rest the people while the people bow when they saw them walking by, but when they saw them caring Yugi and his friends there's eyes became lustful, and their gaze almost hypnotizing, but looked away when Yami and the rest of his clans gave the other vampires gave them a look of warning. It was pointless to say that the other vampires hurried out of their way, and did not even looked back.

Yami and his clan kept walking until they reach a very large house that looks like a mansion. They all entered, when they did Yugi and his friends gasped at seeing the house that it was furnished like a normal house from their world, the sofas were leather, a large kitchen, some stairs that lead up to the rooms.

The vampires chuckled at seeing their soon to be mates gasp, their eyes filled with wonder, but it seems as soon as they laugh at their mates realizing that they were with vampires, and in a vampire community, in a vampire's house.

Yami looks down at Yugi and saw that he was shaking, and his eyes reflecting fear. All the other vampires look down in their mates, and saw that they were all shaking and had the same look of fear all but Joeys who wasn't shaking but had a murderous look on his face that said: 'hurt them, and I swear I will find a way to revive you and then kill you again' Seto was now smirking and having amusement at his puppy behavior.

Yami laid Yugi down gently at one of the sofa and sat next to Yugi. Marik and Bakura set at the other sofa with Malik and Ryou on their laps, while Seto sat in a leather chair, and he put Joey down on the floor next to him like a master and his dog. Akunumkanon look amused while Aknadin look not too pleased by the current situation.

"Welcome to your new home humans." Akunumkanon said with an amused smile.

"Please feel free to enjoy your time here, and please try not to escape because unlike us, there is other vampires out there that want you guys for dinner so don't even think about escaping." Aknadin said with a smirk.

Aknadin smirk grew when he heard whimpers coming from the very scared humans. However, soon his smirk disappeared and all thanks to a very painful nudge in the rib's courtesy of Akunumkanon who had a glare on his face; god blessed his non beating heart.

"Little One you must be tired from the long journey. Why don't you go up stairs to your new room with your friends while we talk ok." Yami said to Yugi with a soft loving smile.

Yugi looked at his friends, and they all nodded in agreement so he nodded too slowly nodded, they all got up from their spot and went to the stairs, but Yugi stop and look at Yami with fear and confusion.

"Don't worry little one everything will alright and your rooms are the first door on your left." Yami said with another smile on his lips.

Yugi nodded and did what he was told and the others went upstairs following Yugi, they enter Yugi's room when the vampires heard the door shut the started talking.

"So now what?" Asked Marik with a questionable look on his tanned face.

Yami was about to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the door and from the aura that was coming from behind the door, they could knew how was it.

"We'll discover the truth " Answered Yami with a serious tone.

~~~~With Yugi~~~~~

Ryou, Malik, Joey, and I walked into my new room and strangely enough it looks really good. There was a king-size bed with red and gold sheets, a comfy black leather sofa in the right, a huge mirror, a walk-in closet that even had clothes in it already, a door on the left that is probably the bathroom and a black carpet, that laid on the ground in the middle of the room.

Somehow, I was expecting to live in a forest or a caved and by the looks of my friends, they were expecting the same. However, no matter how comfy the room is or how nice their the vampires were, they are still slaves to them, slaves that have to do whatever they are asked for or face the consequences.

We have no freedom anymore if were we to go outside we wouldn't even make it out the door and even if we do its like that man said if we leave this place we would become food for the other vampires, there was no way to win here.

I look at my friends with tears running down my face thinking that I was the one that got us in the mess since the first place. I ran up to them on hug them; we shared a warm group hug until we heard the door open. 

I looked over at the door and saw that it was a beautiful woman standing there she was tanned with beautiful eyes and silky like hair that shined. Our gaze's met she looks at me with confusion, happiness and shock. I wonder why? However, I didn't have time to ask before she stared speaking.

"How can this be?" Asked the strange yet beautiful women.

Know I was really confused, I have never seen this woman in my life, and yet she looked so familiar. She started walking toward me and stop when she was really close, she started stroking my hair, and she looks in my eyes.

"It's really is you." the strange women whispered softly as she hugged me tightly.

I was surprise by the hug but something in me made me hug her back, but the hug soon ended when I saw Yami and the others look at us with serous look.

"I see you remember everything Ishizu." Yami said in a serious voice but a small smile was grazing at his full kissable lips.

The women call Ishizu bowed and nodded her head. I kept looking at Yami but every time I did he would avoid my gaze.

"Then can you please tell us what happened?" Akunumkanon.

"Of course but is Yami ready to tell the truth?" ask Ishizu.

All the vampires look confused but Yami looked guilty but shook his head.

"It's not the time Ishizu; we have to wait, I still haven't even made my decision." said Yami said with regret and sorrow lacing his voice.

"Very well but I warned you that if you don't soon this will end badly for all of us." Ishizu stated in a serious voice.

The women name Ishizu left the room but before she leaves she takes a good look at me and smiled.

I wanted to ask what was going on, but I couldn't, I am a coward, I have always been a coward.

"So what the hell is going on here, and why did that women hug Yug'?" Asked Joey in annoyed voice.

I looked at Joey in surprise does he want to get killed? A part of me is really proud while the other part of me wanted to smack him on the head...very hard.

"That's none of your concern puppy, I suggest you be quiet and mind your own damn business." Snapped Seto harshly.

Joey look like he was going to fight but Ryou and Malik held him back same old Joey not even a vampire can make him scared.

"Come on is late we had better get to sleep besides you guys need a lot of rest so you can become our mates." said Bakura with a joyous smirk.

"WHAT!" We all yell at the same time. (N/A we means Joey, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou)

~~~~~Domino~~~~~

Mark was now in a abounded where houses were one of his co-worker recommended a person that was necessary for this kind of job.

What kind of job you may ask? Well, a vampire slayer Mark use to believe his co-worker Johnny was crazy when he said that a vampire kill his wife, and then he paid a vampire slayer to kill the very same vampire, and he actually succeeded in killing the dark creature.

Mark told Rose that he was going to go find that vampire slayer and offer him a lot of money for the killing off the vampires and the return for his son. She agreed completely, but Solomon was furious he said: 'You and the vampires had a deal. You're a man, and men don't betray their words and besides Yami promise, Yugi he will be safe and unlike you, he kept his word so far'.

However, that didn't matter because he got the other parent's involved, and they all wanted their kids back, heck even Joey's dad wanted him back.

"What can I do for you?" Ask a strange figure in the dark part of the house.

Mark tried looking at the face of the man, but the shadows cover it completely.  
>"Are you Adrian Ushio?" Asked Mark with a serous tone staring off at the man.<p>

"Yes that would be mw, what may I do for you?" Adrian said with a sinister smirk.

"I am here because I am in need your services." Said Mark.

"What kind of services?" Ask Adrian innocently, almost to innocently.

"I need you to kill off vampire clan and bring my son back and in exchange for your services, I am prepared to pay you any amount of money you want." Mark said determination.

"If that is the case, than we'd better prepared ourselves for war." Adrian said with a wide smirk.

**Crystal: End of chapter 4^_^ I hope you like it and review^_^!**

**Yami: so there is going to be war? **

**Crystal: yes between the vampires slayer and the vampires^_^! (p.S. Adrian have many friends how are vampires slayers)**

**Yugi: Hey! What is the big secret you are hiding from me? Everyone want to know, so spill!**

**Crystal: Next chapter Promise^_^! **

**Yugi and yami: *sight* Fine please review **


	5. Chapter 5

Crystal: ok sorry for the long wait but I wanted to write some new stories about a different topic other then yugioh^_^ Don't get me wrong I love writing yugioh but I also want to make new stories from other character^_^ I will eventually updated my yugioh stories but I have writer block sometimes, plus school and a life with my friends^_^ but I already updated 2 of my yugioh stories^_^ and made a one shot so you know I am not given up on my other stories (I hope that answer your question princess atemma^_^) but thanks I know sometimes I need a kick in the arse to right again so thanks^_^

Yugi: Thank you to all who review this story! Crystal really appreciated it!

Yami: so without anymore question we humbly present the fifth chapter of The Royal Blood

Yugi: Disclaimer: Crystal Moon princess doesn't own yugioh!

The Royal Blood

Chapter 5

The confection of a killer

Yugi, Malik, Joey and Ryou all stared at the vampires like they were crazy, but they all had a smirk on their faces… well almost all the vampires except Yami he just look guilty and look at Yugi with sorrow in his eyes.

"Everyone Leave! Take your humans out of my chambers; I want to be with Yugi alone" Yami said seriously.

"No way were leaving Yugi alone with you" Joey yell at Yami.

"I am sorry to inform, you don't get a say in this puppy, and not even your friends or even the own Yugi can disobeys Yami's wishes, unless you guys have a death wish" Seto said seriously.

Everyone in the room was silent after Seto said that, Yami look over at Yugi with his eyes, they were… Pleading? Maybe he dint want to fight, he just dint want to be disobey. Yugi nodded slowly as not to cause I war where he only wants to talk, even if it scared him, Yugi will not be the cause of the death of any of his friends.

"Leave us alone guys" Yugi said confidently.

"No, Yug h-" Joey began but was cut off by Yugi.

" I trust him Joey, He won't hurt me" Yugi said feeling can of awkward but sure of himself.

Joey sigh and nodded while the other looks at him confused, the vampires on the other hand take their mates out of the chambers. It was only Yugi and Yami in the room now, Yami sat in the bed and made a motion to Yugi to seat down; which he did. They were just staring at each other, Crimson eyes were full of so many emotion Yugi could almost felt himself get lost in them. His eyes held Pain, Longing, happiness, regret and… Love?

" You know I love you right?" Yami said while he stroke Yugi's cheek.

" H-How can you love me? We just meet each other not so long ago" Yugi said jumping out of the bed.

"In that your wrong my Hikary" Yami said trustfully.

" W-What are you talking about?" Yugi stammer out.

" Come here and I will tell you" yami said pointing to the spot next to him in bed.

Yugi look over to his eyes, he slowly seat down next to him. He stared at Yami with curious and innocent amysthic eyes that made him look a lot like… Yami shock his head and smile down at Yugi before taking him over to his lap. Yugi eyes widen but made no move to he out of his new spot, maybe it was his interest for hearing this story or maybe it was because of these funny feeling he gotten every time he sees him, but the truth is yugi didn't know and didn't care right now.

"It happens so long ago but I still remember it clearly…" Yami began remembering.

Flashback~~~~

It was late at night in the city of Rome, the vampires were ruining threw their underground city, Today was the day one of them will be given a special rank in the vampire society. Every vampire wanted that rank but few got it, but today their Queen and King were going to give it to one of their most trusted and skill killer. A killer vampire with the name Yami.

Truth be told every Vampire knew that Yami was a very skilled in killing and very few dare challenge him, the one's that did dare… Well let's just say they didn't live a second after the challenge him. It was no wonder that his father was so proud of him, being the son of one of the clan's leader was a hard role, but Yami made them all proud in the clan. They were all headed for the palace of the Queen and King for the ceremony that was being held on his honor.

At soon as Yami and his clan entered the Royal palace a wave of applause was heard, all the vampires where there and even the King and Queen were clapping him.

"Now that the guest of honor arrive, Let the celebration begin" The King said as Yami walk over to him.

Yami Bow lowly to his king and felt him put a medal around his neck, but before he stood up, the king whisper: "I have one last special mission for you". Yami nodded and follow his king out in the patio and bow once again.

" You know Yami, You should be proud, You're a young vampire and you already are the best killer in the city ;That is why I only trust you for this mission that will make you a hero to our people, I need you to kill the prince of Rome… Heba" the king said seriously.

"Of course, when do you want him dead?" Yami ask his king.

"I want him dead by tonight" The king seriously.

Yami nodded and was slowly walking away but stop when his heard his king voice.

"Yami, Don't fail me, you know I don't except failure" The king said in intimidating tone.

" I know" with that last thing said Yami left the palace and went to look for his victim the poor soul call Heba.

**End of chapter 5 I know is short but I still hope you like it and review^_^ sorry for the grammar mistakes^_^**


End file.
